


50 cliché tropes and prompts - Witch's Heart

by St4rrySk135



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Angst, Assumed Relationship, Character Death, Cheerful Reunion, Dreamsharing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Aid, First Meetings, Guns, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Noel is just so innocent oh my god, Sharing Clothes, Swearing, Violence, promise rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St4rrySk135/pseuds/St4rrySk135
Summary: Prompts taken from @bucky-plums-barnes on tumblr!
Relationships: Ashe Bradley/Noel Levine, Claire Elford/Noel Levine, Sirius Gibson/Noel Levine, Wilardo Adler/Ashe Bradley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. That time in Berlin (Wilashe)(thief AU)

**Author's Note:**

> "There’s people chasing us and I pulled you into the alley with me and wow you’re close"
> 
> Thief AU/fake dating to trick the enemy and get away
> 
> (strayed from the prompt just a lil because they ended up getting close in a bathroom not an ally and the people chasing lost them)

Two warning shots were fired from behind a column and two were shot back. This is probably the tightest spot he’s been in for awhile. Wilardo reloaded his gun and waited for any movement from across the parking garage. He peaked out and was missed by a hair, not getting a chance to look at his pursuer. He looked at his watch ‘Hurry up’ he thought, his team had a backup on the way, but their transmission was left at that. The jewels in his bag weighing heavy, he wouldn’t have tried so much had he known he was going to face a delinquent wanting to pick a fight for fun.

His ears twitched as he heard a door opening behind his opponent, either backup or…

‘That’s them?’ he guessed, a flash of green behind the man before a knife was shoved into his side. Doubling over in pain the man fell over, writhing before a rough stomp came to his jaw and he was out cold.

His ally stepped out from behind the column. Long seafoam hair and a foreign tunic was all he had time to think about before they came dashing towards him. “He had friends outside, we need to get out of here” The voice was deeper than he was expecting, catching him off guard as he was being dragged by his hand towards the side of the floor they were on.

“Woah woah woah- what are you doing?” Wilardo asked in a panic, they were on the 3rd floor.

“Do you know how to climb?” The taller asked him, hurriedly, glancing around as surely any moment the enemy backup would come take vengeance.

“Uh- no? I’m a thief with a gun, do I look like I know how to scale a building?”

He sighed and rubbed his brow, “I guess we can take the stairs if we’re careful” The stranger started walking that way, obviously dejected they wouldn’t be making a cool action movie escape.

Wilardo followed, amused by the reaction.

Thus they made their way down the stairs at a normal anticlimactic pace. Reaching the ground floor door Wilardo stepped in front, gun at the ready, he kicked the door open, ready to see 50 men in black suits like another mission previously. But he was greeted with an empty car park.

“Claire told me this would be thrilling” The man behind him crossed his arms, tone flat and disappointed.

“Will you shut up?” Wilardo whispered angrily “There’s some guys just around that corner that know we’re here” He then gestured with his gun towards the exit, then gesturing back to himself then pointing across the street as a destination. 

The taller nodded before they were ambushed, a knife pressed to his comrade’s neck and himself having a gun pointed at his head.

“Drop the gun!” was shouted from beside him, so he did, putting it on the ground. 

“I’m sorry Rufus… I thought that route was safe” Wilardo sighed, putting his hands up, looking at the other with a mock sincerity that he could see through.

He caught on to the fake name basis and had an idea of the plan. “I-I forgive you Gray.. you would never betray us… after all…” He bit his lip, acting much better than the other had hoped. “I loved you since the day we met all those years ago in Paris”

Wilardo had to fight breaking a laugh in this situation, averting his gaze, noticing the attackers were stopped and stunned, listening intently to the fake lovers confessions.

“My dear, even in these last moments, all I can think about is the sweet taste of your lips” He swooned dramatically, catching a glimpse of silver next to the other’s hip, his knife.  
He stalled for more time so they wouldn’t look over and catch them. “The time in Berlin in the bath... I wished I could have done that once more”

“I would love to once we get out of here” He said pointedly, stabbing into his captor’s stomach and slipping through, causing a cut on his neck, Wilardo grabbing his gun from the floor while the enemy was distracted by the stab of the other and shot him in the foot quickly before grabbing his partner and running, more guys came from behind the corner but the two skillfully dodged them and ran past, down onto the dark streets. 

His partner let out a laugh, his braid whipping in the wind behind him. Clearly delighted by the events not being as ‘boring’ as he had expected from the slow start. He himself joined in for a brief chuckle, not from the situation, but from the other’s attitude and reaction, the story and how easily their enemy fell for his acting, adrenaline boiling in his veins.

He felt a bullet graze his cheek. “Stay in front of me!” he yelled at the taller man, the street branching off in several places ahead of them, but they didn’t have enough distance for just that to throw them off. He put faith in his partner to pick the right way as another shot was fired, catching his calve, that was gonna leave a mark, but he didn’t have time to think about it, just ignore the pain and run for his life.

They dashed down into a run down shopping plaza, neon lights flickering on the street, One sharp turn after the other. 

Perfect

Before their enemy could come around the corner Wilardo’s wrist was gripped roughly and he was pulled into a convenience store, ducking down on the floor out of sight of the front windows. His partner looked around, delighted to see there were no cameras.  
Through a reflection he caught a glimpse of their chasers running past the shop, he waited a few seconds before pulling his ally up and heading for the bathroom together before whoever was working the night shift caught two thieves in the shop.

They both took a moment to wheeze and drink from the sink, lungs burning as they caught breaths. 

It was a minute before anything was said. “Ashe” was panted out from the taller.

“Huh?”

“My name is Ashe” 

“Oh” He thought, processing it. “Wilardo” He nodded. Before examining the other. “Let me get you cleaned up, that cut is nasty”

Ashe pressed his fingers against it. It had barely scabbed over so the pressure broke it back open and he hissed.

“...C’mere dumbass”

“You were shot! This is nothing-”

“C’mere dumbass” He said, pulling a first aid kit out of his bag and making his way towards him, having to press him up into the corner to get him to not move away.

“It burns” Ashe complained, looking off to the side and pouting, trying to ignore how close his partner was and how nonchalant he was about it he was too.

Wilardo gently pressed on bandages he applied to be sure they were tight enough to be effective before slapping the wound over the bandage..

“Oww! What did you do that for”

“Oh sorry.. Force of habit” He scratched the back of his own neck, thinking back on previous times he’s done it just to piss off another one of his teammates.

“A-anyways, back up and let me patch you up” Ashe said, nervous about the lack of distance more than ever.

“I don't need to be patched up, I heal fast, ask anyone.” He also showed no signs of backing away anytime soon.

“I don’t plan on backing up either…” an unsaid ‘it’s fun this way’ floated through the air, making Ashe pout and puff out his cheeks, crossing his arms.

“I want to go home to Miss Claire” He bit the inside of his cheek, a pink dusting his cheeks as he sank back into the corner.


	2. What we thought(Noelashe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your sweater was in the laundry pile and I couldn’t help but steal it"
> 
> Or in which everyone in the mansion has some assumptions

“Where could it have…” Ashe mumbled, searching high and low around the grand bathroom of the mansion. A clean pair of clothes he had brought in seemed to have completely vanished from the area, however.

He eyed the dark blue cable knit sweater and a matching pair of pajama pants hanging up, someone must have left it behind from yesterday. It didn’t necessarily matter who it technically belonged to since they were all borrowing from Sirius anyway. Whoever had it would surely understand once he explained what happened.

It was soft and not at all scratchy on his delicate skin as he had worried it might be, it was nice and warm too. Hm, this was better than what he had brought in anyway so maybe he lucked out.

Not bothering to braid his hair as he was planning to head to his room to wind down for the night after making one last round, he left the bathroom.

“Oh hello Miss Claire!” He greeted cheerfully at the lady patiently waiting. She looked him up and down, nodding once and smiling “That shade looks really nice on you!” She commented before they went their separate ways to avoid an awkward goodbye at the bathroom door.

He headed into Wilardo’s room first, not really bothering to knock. The man was sat at the table sorting flowers like he did every night. He didn’t look up until Ashe had approached, watching him for a few minutes.  
Red eyes bore tirelessly into ones too full of an artificial energy “What do you want?” was asked with a sigh.

“Ah, I was simply checking in on everyone as one does.”  
Wilardo had a similar reaction to Claire, looking at him, not being as nice as her obviously. Quirking his eyebrow at him to get a huff.  
“What’s with *that* look?” 

Wilardo shook his head.  
“Nothing don’t worry about it, I don’t have any comments, i won’t meddle”  
Now it was Ashe’s turn to raise an eyebrow, was it really that weird of him to wear dark blue? He wondered what Wilardo was thinking ‘i won’t meddle’?

“I shall take my leave then, goodnight” He waved on his way out the door.

Ashe decided to skip out on Noel for now seeing as he bathes last so he has plenty of time to go and see him, Instead heading for Sirius.

Knowing better than to barge in on the head of the house, he knocked. It was a second before the doorknob rattled and Sirius answered.

There was a sigh and the door was almost slammed in his face but he put his foot in the door.

“... yes?” There was something vicious burning into Ashe from the words, Sirius was not happy to be bothered, especially by him.

“I was simply checking on everyone” he chirped, not letting the hard pressure on his foot throw off his cheerful persona.

“Alright well you have checked on me and i am fine, now leave.” 

“Is there nothing of chores you wish me to do? I heard that Miss Claire had helped you clean several times” He tapped his chin, having nothing better to do than annoy the lord of the mansion. 

He grumbled and hissed out a reply. “Shouldn’t you be spending time with Noel or something?” 

“I mean I’m going to later-”

“You should go do that now and leave me be to work” He said pointedly as he kicked Ashe’s foot particularly hard and slamming the door once he was kicked off balance.

He fell back on the floor, very confused why everyone is being so weird to him right now. He grunted as he got up, thinking of possibilities.

‘Is it my hair? I mean to be fair I’ve been with them for just over 3 days and they’ve never seen me with my hair down, it does create a very different look.  
I’m not sure what else it could be…  
Maybe the clothes? It’s not too different from my usual… turtleneck, blue tone, sort of long on me. Nothing weird’ 

He noticed he had been standing across the hall from Noel’s door for a few minutes now just pondering.  
Figuring he should check up on the final person he approached the door and knocked, not able to gauge how he would react if he just walked in as he’s spoke to him the least.

“Coming” He heard from inside and a few seconds before the dark blue door was opened.

“Oh, good evening Ashe-” He took a look at him and lost his train of thought for a second, standing there confused.  
“O-oh come in?” It sounded like a question more than a statement.

They sat down across from each other in silence for a moment.

“What is it?” Ashe asked, wanting someone to give him a straight answer of why everyone was being so strange.

“Ah- erm-” Noel trailed off, looking like he was thinking of the most normal way to say this.

“Did you lose your clothes?” He asked, finally settling on something that wouldn’t sound too weird or harsh.

“I did, how did you know?” Ashe asked, wondering if Noel had accidentally taken them, though not sure of when he could have done so since he was the last to bathe every night.

“Oh well… Those are my clothes… is why”

It clicked for Ashe in that moment, suddenly his suave persona shattering as he realized.

“THAT’S WHAT THEY MEANT” a hand was brought up to his forehead and elbow resting on the table, it all made so much sense.

Noel was shaken by the yelling. “What’s what who meant?” He glanced around, very concerned and a little scared.

“Ah- well… our current housemates may..” He took a deep breath. “Think…. Things….” He sat awkwardly, hands on top of his knees now in a stiff posture.

“What kinds of things?” He asked cautiously, wincing slightly.

“Aahhaa well-”

The door burst open with Sirius behind it, glaring in at them, surprised when he found nothing going on.

“Sirius!” Noel shouted, concerned, looking between the two.

He crossed his arms and had the most intense look in his eyes that only a kitten trying to look mad could rival equally.

“I want to know what’s going on right now”

Wilardo was passing by when he noticed the commotion so he slid his way into the room, noticing Sirius was having a hard time breaking it to them of what they all had thought.

“We thought you guys fucked”


	3. Tell me you love me even if it's a lie (SiriNoel)(angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying and i'm confessing my love to you
> 
> less a confession but take it

A hand clasped around one of the man next to him, sobbing was shared between them. Sirius had been stabbed hour before, left lazily to bleed out. That wretched man had left him like this, ankles wounded so he couldn’t chase after him. He had been too resilient to stay alive this long and to be found by Noel in the morning who was desperately attempting to patch him up. A horrid display as little scars started to become more obvious on Noel’s face that soon opened to reveal eyes.

Sirius had only assumed it was the blood loss, It would be ridiculous to truley think the blonde was a monster. After all he was the one attempting to save him. All in vain, Sirius knew he was going to die. The cut was too deep and Noel simply didn’t have the supplies or knowledge to save him.

With a ragged and pained voice Sirius spoke out.  
“Noel.. Put the cloth down.”

The older boy was sobbing, looking at him as if he had just said something unreasonable, and to him it was.  
“I can’t do that, I can still save you Sirius.”

“Noel, it’s okay, you did your best.”  
A little sniffle left Sirius, eyes staring up at the ceiling, not wanting to look at his damaged body any longer. The dulled pain was enough of a reminder of what was happening, he didn’t need to see the deep gash any longer. He had been staring at it for long enough now anyway, it was engraved into his mind.

“Please don’t say that, You’re going to live and me, you and Claire are going to be happy again okay?”  
His tone was getting more and more worried, breathing fast and panicked now like he had been when he first found Sirius.

“May I ask… for just one thing?”  
Noel nodded fast and jerkily, willing to hear anything from the younger.

Sirius smiled, looking away, somehow his mind found the energy to be embarrassed, much to his dismay.  
“Tell me you love me, please.”

The blonde looked down at him, surprised. His sobbing as well as breathing caught in his throat, leaving him to look down at Sirius in shock. Before considering the situation and taking a gulp of breath. He knew he didn’t have the luxury of time right now. The words burned on his tongue, scalding and heavy.  
“I’ve always loved you Sirius.”

His expression was pained, it seemed like Sirius didn’t truly believe the lie he was being told. His eyes were closing slowly, Noel watched him closely noe, squeezing his hand tighter as if it would help.  
“Thank you.”


	4. I've been waiting so long (Noelashe) (Modern/Coffee shop AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written last year but i never posted it?
> 
> Kissing in the rain and getting soaked before running inside laughing
> 
> Ashe/Noel getting to be happy and a little bit less damaged than canon, coffee shop AU
> 
> (this is actually the 4th prompt)

The rain pattered down hard on the windows of the small cafe, every customer that came in made Noel jolt to attention from behind the counter, waiting to see a very specific person.

People came and went, every order quickly falling away from his mind as soon as he made it, nothing special. 

“Noel? Are you okay? You’ve been so on edge all day” His boss Claire asked him with a worried look on her face, he shook it off, smiling his usual soft smile.

“No no no nothing bad... My fiance is coming back from his research in parisian catacombs this week after being gone for… 72 days”

Claire seemed to not expect that sort of answer but she bounced back from her surprise quickly. “Oh, good. I bet you're excited to see him again!-

Oh I’ll be right with you!” She spoke the last part cheerfully into her headset for the drive through before waving by to Noel quickly going over that way.

More customers, more people that weren’t ‘him’, the day dragged on and on until he got a text that made him beam, his demeanor turning around to be more excited,

Only an hour of work left.

-x-

He sent a text as his shift ended and the shop closed. Taking off his hat and apron, saying goodbye to Claire and leaving in a hurry.

As soon as he left the shop he started to run in the rain to the park half way across town, effectively soaking him.

He entered through the large open gates and scanned the park, almost missing the figure in a warm brown coat, vision of his hair and face obscured by a black umbrella

He splashed through the puddles as he wasted no time running up to him, stopping a few feet in front of him, staring for a moment.

Ashe seemed to be surprised for a minute before softly smiling and tossing his umbrella to the side as he got up, at first slowly but then not able to hold back as he closed the 2 feet between them.

The kiss was so warm and full of longing from nights apart, not breaking for several moments, only to open their eyes and not being able to resist indulging in another.

The second time they broke, they just stood and looked at each other for a few moments before Ashe tucked Noel’s bangs behind his ear, caressing his face with both hands, looking at him lovingly.

“You’re so beautiful” He whispered, hardly audible in the pouring rain.

“And cold…” as his hands remained on Noel’s cheeks he felt that the cold rain wasn’t just surface, almost feeling as if he had been frozen to the core.

Placing one more kiss on his left cheek he hugged him, mumbling a  
“Let’s go home”

Being met with a  
“I’ve been waiting to hear that for so long”


	5. Loved (NoelClaire)(fluffy/modern)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Playing with their hair while their head is in your lap.'
> 
> my explaination for the dreamspace is Noel and Claire astral projection into a fun candy dimension.

A cotton candy bed and a bubblegum roll pillow made a surprisingly nice resting spot for Claire to rest. Her boyfriend’s dreamscape he created for her perfect in every way. Though there was one very notable thing missing which meant Noel couldn’t fall asleep. She wished she could do something about it, but trying to contact him from here would be awfully hard. She would have to wake up to do anything which is a fair trade off since she would have the peace of mind that Noel was able to get to sleep.  
Willing herself to wakeup would be easy, but instead she found the ‘wake up potion’ left on the table in an Alice in wonderland fashion. Taking a small sip led her to arise from her slumber.

Turning over in bed to find Noel staring at the ceiling, his hands rested on his midsection.   
“Noel? Are you alright?” Claire softly spoke up as to not startle him, failing as he still jerked and snapped his head over to look at her.

“What are you doing up?”

She sat up in bed, fiddling with a promise ring on her finger. Not sure how to not sound pushy but tell him to go to sleep. She knew he was trying, and she wanted to help without making him feel like he had to apologize for something he couldn’t control.  
“Mhm.. Noel come here.”

She patted her leg to beckon him over, he looked a little confused but rolled over onto his stomach, placing his chin on one of her thighs. Too tired to fully get up to sit on her lap like she wanted. This wasn’t what she had intended to do, but figured it would have a similar effect on him.  
Carding a hand through medium blonde locks made him hum in surprise and at how nice it felt. His hair was soft and well taken care of thanks to Claire, who insisted on a nice conditioner. Her preferred method of unwinding was pampering Noel as she was always insisting on giving him massages or facemasks or pedicures. It wasn’t something he could or would upkeep by himself, but it seemed to be something Claire enjoyed, and he liked to see her happy and passionate about things.

Pleased noises slipped through his lips from his throat as she began to braid his hair back. She smiled in response, she could see his eyes flutter shut, and he melted into her, a hand playing with the hem of her top idly. Focusing on the feeling on his scalp and the material under his fingertips.  
He couldn’t deny the sleep encroaching on him fast now, he reminded himself to do something for her but there wasn’t much he could find that she was unhappy with. It was easy for her to sleep, cook and enjoy hobbies. There was nothing he could recall that it seemed like she needed. He would have to research things that he could give back for all she does for him. 

That was the last thing that crossed his mind before his mind went blank and he fell asleep. Claire was able to feel it when he did, all the tension in his body releasing and him nuzzling into her skin. 

There really was nothing she needed since she had everything she could ever ask for right here. She took his other hand that wasn’t attached to her shirt and looked at the matching ring on his finger. Bringing it up to her lips to kiss. Placing it back down on top of the other, she finished the braids off and tied them together into a ponytail on the back of his head.  
She hoisted him up on top of her and laid down, squeezing him just tight enough. It was so hard for him to fall asleep and easy for him to awake. But when he was asleep he was so peaceful and beautiful. Claire placed one last kiss onto his nose and let her head lay back on the pillows. 

She felt like the luckiest girl in the entire world.


End file.
